goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Classic Bully Disturbs His Family
Plot Classic Bully and his family watch a funeral, but Classic Bully disturbs them so they can't watch it! This is the 3rd episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Classic Bully: Microsoft Sam Classic Bully's Mom: Karen Classic Bully's Dad: Hugh Classic Bully's Grandma: Sangeeta Spike/Koopa: Eric Buzzy Beetle: Millie EAS Announcer: Microsoft Mark Kamek: Dave Toad: Young Guy Toadette: Julie Lakitu: Dallas Rosalina: Kate Booette: Ivy Goombella: Ashley Paratroopa: Brian Mr. Game and Watch/Chain Chomp: David/Evil Genius/Zack Intro ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Logo zooms out and a person appears doing the point action. The Awesometoon Logo appears. ObjectOverloadFanatic2001Enterprises Inc. Presents. A Go!Animate Studios Productin In Glorycolor. Living room background with the episode label on the TV. Classic Bully Disturbs His Family. © 1934 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Featuring Classic Bully Transcript Classic Bully and his family watch a Soap Opera. Spike: Oh My God! Hammer Bro Wounded Me With His Hammer! Buzzy Beetle: You're Gonna Be Okay! I Promise You! Spike: I'm Sorry. I Don't Think I Can Make It Any Longer! Spike dies. Buzzy Beetle: Spike! Spike! Listen To Me! Spike! Spike! NO! SPIKE! YOU WERE TOO HANDSOME TO DIE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EAS brutal death alert. EAS: The department of defense has issued a time of deep mourn for the entire Harralyn County until further notice. A pink turtle named Kylie Koopa died in a tragic kidnapping after she was caught red handed trying to escape. The funeral will be at Exoton Christian Church tonight at 6:00 PM. Karen: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KYLIE KOOPA WAS KILLED! NO (X17)! Sangeeta: We are watching the funeral tonight at 6:00 PM! Classic Bully: No! I Am Not Watching The Funeral! Kylie Koopa Deserves To Die! Hugh: Well Too Bad! You Are Watching The Funeral With Us! Since You Technically Were The One Who Kidnapped And Killed Him! 7 hours later. Karen: It's 6:00 PM. And the funeral is starting right now. Channel 26: NBC Kamek: Tonight on NBC, the funeral for Kylie Koopa is taking place. There is lots of crying and sobbing at Exoton Christian Church. We have some people who want to give speeches about Kylie Koopa! Toad: I'm Toad! I loved Kylie Koopa! She was so fun to be around! She was a really nice person! I remember flying kites with her at the beach! And, and, (Breaks into tears) I'M GONNA MISS YOU KYLIE KOOPA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Crowd cheers. Toadette: I'm Toadette! I remember taking a trip to Paris with Kylie Koopa. We went sightseeing on the Eiffel Tower. Goodbye Kylie Koopa! See you in heaven! Crowd cheers. Lakitu: Hi! I'm Lakitu! I loved spending time with Kylie Koopa! She was so fun to be around! I will see you in heaven! Crowd cheers. Classic Bully: Mom! It's Only Been 10 Minutes And I'm Already Bored! I Do Not Want To Watch This D*** Funeral! Hugh: Classic Bully, Watch Your Language! And Watch The Funeral With Us Or Else You Will Be Grounded For Another Tranquility! 30 minutes later. Rosalina: I'm Rosalina. I remember when Kylie Koopa and i saw the Nutcracker at the Exodon Theatre. It was so much fun! See you in heaven Kylie Koopa! I will miss you! Crowd cheers. Booette: I'm Booette. I will miss Kylie Koopa alot. I remember when i went to the zoo with Kylie Koopa. It was a fun time seeing all the animals with her. Goodbye Kylie Koopa! I will miss you! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Crowd cheers. Goombella: I'm Goombella. I was her costume designer while she did school plays. I remember making her a dress when she was playing Cinderella in her high school play. And, and, Goodbye Kylie Koopa! See you in heaven! Crowd cheers. Paratroopa: I'm Paratroopa! I remember in Mary Poppins, i was the kite that the banks family flew and Kylie Koopa was the daughter. See you in heaven Kylie Koopa! Crowd cheers. 1 hour later. Classic Bully: Well guys, you don't need to watch the stupid funeral! So here's a song i learned in preschool. Classic Bully sings Old McDonald. Karen: Classic Bully! This Is Not The Time To Sing Happy Songs! This Is A Sad Event That We're Watching! 20 minutes later. Koopa: Hello! I'm Koopa! I rememebr being Sebastian in The Little Mermaid and Kylie Koopa was Flounder. We had a fun time together. Crowd cheers. Mr. Game and Watch: I am Mr. Game and Watch. I remember taking a trip to Disney World with her. We had a fun time riding It's a Small World. I will miss Kylie Koopa so much! Crowd cheers. Chain Chomp: Hello! I'm Chain Chomp. I remember when i saw The Lion King with her at Broadway. It was a fun time. Goodbye Kylie Koopa! I will miss you. Crowd cheers. Kamek: Thank you for your time everyone. We will now play a memory slideshow for Kylie Koopa. Romance plays and slide show starts. Classic Bully: Oh You Don't Need To See Some Cr**py Slideshow! I Will Now Dance For You Instead! Sangeeta: Classic Bully You Sit Down Right Now Or Else I Will Call The Senior Center To Come Over Here And Severely Hit You In The Head With A Can! Classic Bully: La (X13)! 1 hour later. Kamek: Thank you for seeing the slideshow and attending the funeral. This is NBC News signing off. Karen: Classic Bully! I Can't Believe That You Disturbed Us So We Don't Watch The Funeral! It, it, (Breaks down in tears) IT WILL NEVER AIR EVER AGAIN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hugh: That's It! You Are Grounded For Your Eternal Life! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos